


Cozy Time

by magic_kiwi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, cuddles and kisses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magic_kiwi/pseuds/magic_kiwi
Summary: A week of fluff from@vhms0ul's prompt week back in September 2019
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 12





	1. Hidden in the Lines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #1 - Secret Diary

It feels like each time they have a training session it gets harder and harder. Shiro says with the gradual increase of difficulty, it’s supposed to help them get stronger. But jeez, can’t a guy get a break some days? Each session leaves him ready to pass out, sweaty and stiff from hand-to-hand combat practice.

At least it’s become routine enough that afterwards, Lance gets to take a warm shower and relax, specifically getting some quality Snuggle Time™ with his boyfriend.

He wanders over to Keith’s room, knocking lightly against the door. When the Red Paladin doesn’t answer right away, he knocks again. After waiting another few impatient minutes, Lance peeks in the room. Said room is oddly empty, devoid of his boyfriend.

He turns to go wander the Castle to look for him when Lance hears the steady sound of water coming from Keith’s bathroom. That’s a surprise; he’s actually done his shower routine before Keith. Usually it’s the other way around.

The door shuts behind him as he walks over to the bathroom door and raps his knuckles against it.

“Yeah?” Keith calls out.

“Guess who beat you today, babe?” he smirks behind the door.

Keith snorts. “We were racing?”

“ _Amor_ , we’re always racing!”

“So, if we’re always racing, I’ve been winning for the past 2 weeks.”

“Keith!” he sputters out as Keith laughs behind the door. A few seconds later, the water shuts off.

“I’ll be out in a second. Just sit tight and wait for a few,” Keith say, closer to the door this time.

“Babe, I’ll wait until the end of time for you,” he flirts back, shooting finger guns at Keith through the door. His boyfriend groans in response, but Lance can hear the smile he’s trying to hide.

He walks over to Keith’s bed and plops down, stretching his arms above his head and pulling a sigh from him as his sore muscles get some relief. The artificial gravity takes over as he lets himself fall backwards, arms splaying outwards.

His hand falls on something hard, and the sound of crinkling paper follows.

Lance sits back up, picking up the small notebook nestled in Keith’s blankets. The black hardcover book’s pages are uneven and worn on one side, the other still new with plenty of paper still available. Some of the older looking pages are falling out, tucked into different spots and sticking out at points. Curious, he reads through the page left open, blue eyes skimming across messy handwriting. He flips back another page when it hits him.

He’s got Keith’s diary in his hands.

And of course at that moment Keith decides to step out of the bathroom.

They stare at each other as Keith’s dark eyes dart from his face to the open journal in his hands and back again, cheeks flushing. He feels his own panic bubble in his chest, like he got caught sneaking food late at night as a child.

“Crap, _dios_ , oh jeez, Keith, I’m so sorr–”

“…How much have you read?” Keith asks, eyes drifting to the floor. His voice is soft and hesitant, a stark contrast from their loud teasing.

“Only two pages. You left it on your bed and I got curious,” he mutters, shaking his head. Sighing, he shuts the diary, holding it out for Keith. “Here. I shouldn’t have looked at it. Sorry.”

Slowly, Keith walks over to him, biting his lip, eyes lost in thought. His fingers brush over Lance’s as grabs the diary, but before he can let go, Keith presses the journal against his chest.

“It’s okay. You can look at it, if you want to…” his boyfriend trails off, hiding indigo eyes behind his bangs. His own eyes widen, reaching and grabbing one of the pale hands in front of him.

“Are you sure?”

Keith nods. “I… I don’t want to hide anything from you. And I figured we’ve been together for a few months and I really really like you so… uh…”

Lance pulls gently on Keith’s hand as he stands, guiding the shorter teen into a hug. Keith immediately relaxes in his embrace, hiding his face in Lance’s shoulder as he wraps his arms around him.

“Thanks for trusting me with this, Keith,” he whispers, pressing a kiss on top of his boyfriend’s head.

“You better not laugh,” Keith huffs, looking up at him. “I’ve had that since I met Shiro. He said it’d help some, if I wrote down my thoughts.”

“Aw, I get to see what little edgy emo Keith thought of my handsome younger self!” he cheers.

“Lance,” Keith warns, glaring up at him with no malice.

“Oh, hush, you know it’s true.” Smiling, he kisses Keith, journal still in hand as he moves them towards the bed.

“Only one way for you to find out,” the Red Paladin mutters as he pulls away, dragging Lance to sit with him. He leans his head on Lance’s shoulder as he starts flicking through the diary, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend and holding him close.

They fall asleep not even a quarter of the way through, exhausted from training, but curled up together, the diary off to the side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Instagram: [@_magic_kiwi_](https://www.instagram.com/_magic_kiwi_/)  
> [Instagram Post](https://www.instagram.com/p/B2xADXvgWXJ/)  
> 


	2. Not-So Nightmare on Elm's Street

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #2 - Horror Movie

“Wait, so you’ve never seen a horror movie before?”

The two of them are curled up together on their bed. Keith has an arm around his shoulders as Lance flicks through the assortment of movies on Pidge’s laptop for another to watch. With the Castle’s automatic light cycle, they’ve been in the dark for a while, only the laptop’s screen giving them any real light.

He feels his face flush at Keith’s question, pausing his scrolling. “So what if I haven’t?”

“I’d be surprised, to be honest,” Keith chuckles, grabbing at one of the puffy purple ‘chips’ Hunk made after their last mission and popping it in his mouth. “You’re the movie fanatic here, or so Pidge has told me.”

“Well, it’s a good thing I’ve seen one then,” he says, drumming his fingers against the keyboard.

“Lance.”

He’s not necessarily lying. There was one horror movie he watched with his family when he was younger. For fifteen minutes. With his eyes covered before he told his _mamá_ that he was going to bed. And then he had nightmares and a perpetual fear of the dark for half a year.

“Okay, I haven’t seen one in years and when I was watching it, I practically peed myself and started avoiding horror like the plague,” he relents, huffing out a sigh and crossing his arms.

Keith’s arm squeezes tighter around him, peppering kisses on his neck. “Sorry, didn’t mean to hit a nerve.”

They sit in silence for a few minutes, the steady hum of the Castle’s machinery filling the air. Lance cuddles closer into Keith’s warmth as his boyfriend takes the computer from his lap, continuing to flick through their movie selection. With nothing better to do, he feels himself start to nod off, comfy right where he is.

“Hey.” Keith nudges him before he falls asleep, pulling him back into reality. “Do you remember which movie it was?”

“Hmm?”

“The horror movie you watched when you were a kid; do you remember what it was called?”

“Oh. Um…” He wracks his tired brain, trying to jog the old memory back into picture what he remembers. It would be helpful if he could call Rachel. She always loved anything horror-related, so she’d probably remember what they watched ten-odd years ago. But phones and space don’t work.

“I think…” he starts slowly, squinting off at the wall as small details start filling his head. “It’s the one with the one guy. He has holes in his skin or something? Wore a hat and he had those weird nail-glove things that were really long and sharp.”

Keith sits there, crunching on another chip as he taps a finger against Lance’s shoulder in thought. He looks up at his boyfriend when he snaps his fingers.

“Freddy Krueger?”

“Maybe? It was a while ago, so I don’t really remember the name. Don’t think I even stuck around to hear it. It was a really old movie though. My _abuelo_ brought the movie over.”

“What about _A Nightmare on Elm Street_?” Keith asks. “Ring any bells?”

The image in his head is fuzzy as he tries to remember but, “Yeah, I think that was it.”

A few taps later and Keith has the movie pulled up and ready to play.

“If you’re alright with it, we can watch it?”

Lance smirks, throwing his arm around Keith. “Sure, I’ll be fine. We’ve fought scarier things out here in space.”

Keith throws him an eyebrow raise. “Positive?”

“Eh, not really, but as long as you hold me through it, I’ll be just peachy.”

With that, Keith snorts and plays the movie. And if Lance snuggles closer to him during the movie, hiding his face in Keith’s shoulder, he doesn’t say anything. His boyfriend just pulls him closer, pressing kisses wherever on his face throughout the film anytime he flinches.

By the time the movie finished, both of them are curled up together, legs tangled as Lance hides his face in Keith’s chest.

“Don’t worry, babe,” Keith murmurs, running his hands through Lance’s hair. “If Freddy Krueger comes in, he’s getting stabbed in the face. I’ll make sure of it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Instagram: [@_magic_kiwi_](https://www.instagram.com/_magic_kiwi_/)  
> [Instagram Post](https://www.instagram.com/p/B2zlRCkAg98/)  
> 


	3. Completing the Square

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #3 - Kids

The water’s warm as he dunks his hands in the suds filling the sink, scrubbing down another plate. Aside from the sloshing water and dishes clacking together as his husband puts them away, the kitchen is quiet. The dining room is a different story, both him and Lance listening to the conversation in the room over.

“Myrinaaaaaaaa.” Keith hears their twelve-year-old son Aiden whine, most likely poking his sister with the end of his pencil to get her attention.

“What, _hermanito_?” Myrina huffs, the telltale thump of her closing her textbook so she can focus on her brother sounding through the room.

“I don’t get this,” he says, tapping pencils filling the silence. “We’re doing quat– quod–”

“Quadratic?”

“Yeah, those equations!”

He sees Lance smile in his peripheral. They had adopted Aiden four years ago. He was quiet for his age and didn’t speak with anyone in the foster system. The staff there thought he was mute, Keith included until Lance came in one day with lunch. His husband was up to his usual antics, greeting with a kiss on the cheek and a “good afternoon, _amor_.”

What was interesting, though, is that Aiden had perked up at the word. Lance had noticed and walked over to him, sitting next to him and started talking in Spanish. He hadn’t seen the kid smile until that moment, hazel eyes bright as he chattered animatedly with Lance. Aiden had won their hearts over, and a few weeks later he went home with them.

He picked up on English easily, though he still struggles with some larger words at points, he has Myrina there helping him.

Myrina’s case was shockingly similar to Keith’s when he was reading her file. No parents and hopping foster homes with an attitude problem. His first interaction with her pretty much just consisted of her glaring at him. But the more time he spent around her, the more she warmed up to him and before he knew it, he was wrapped around her finger.

“There’s different types of quadratic equations. Which one are you stuck on?” Myrina asks, the chairs squeaking along the floor.

“The one where you complete the square.”

It’s quiet aside from the occasional page flick, the sixteen-year-old most likely reading through the messy notes given to her.

Sighing, he hands the last dish off to his husband, unplugging the drain, but not moving from his spot. Lance comes up behind him, wrapping his arms around him, both of them content on staying put as they listen.

“Alright, let’s see…” Myrina taps something. “What do you do first?”

“You… you move the -51 over to the other side, right?” He can just make out Myrina nodding her head over the counter, pushing her bangs behind her ear.

“Yup, and how do you do that?”

“…Subtract?”

“Try again, _hermanito_.”

“Add?”

“Yup! Write it down.” A pause, pencil scribbling across a paper. “Good, what’s next?”

“Um… something?”

“This is where you’re stuck?”

“Uh-huh. A few other places too.”

“Gotcha. So, what you’re gonna do here, is take half of b, square it, and add it to both sides.”

“Ooh.”

“So for this problem, you’re taking half of 14–”

“7.”

“And then square it–”

“49.”

“Good! Add it to both sides.”

“Look at Myrina, helping Aiden with his math homework,” Lance coos, squeezing tighter.

“Never thought we’d see the day, huh?” he asks, leaning back in his husband’s embrace. “To think they were at each other’s throat’s when we first brought home Aiden still shocks me.”

“Reminds me of two other people,” Lance teases, rocking them side to side. He snorts in response, raising a hand and flicking his husband’s nose.

“Dad!” Myrina shouts, dragging his attention away.

“What’s up, sweetheart?” he asks, pulling away from Lance walking into the dining room. Aiden’s backpack haphazardly strewn across the floor almost has him trip as he walks past his son and ruffling his hair. He kisses Myrina’s cheek and she squirms in response, glaring at him with little malice as he settles in the chair next to hers.

“Can you help Aiden? I forget how you do this part,” she admits, spinning her pencil around on her thumb.

“You’re asking me?” he chuckles as she nods. “Sweetheart, I haven’t had to algebra in years. Your _papá_ is the one who teaches math at the Garrison.”

“Astrophysics, _cariño_!” Lance calls from the kitchen as Keith proceeds to dodge the towel thrown his way.

“Same difference, darling! Get in here and help your son with his homework!” he laughs back, hearing Lance mumble about how math and astrophysics are two entirely different concepts as he plops in the seat next to Aiden.

“Alright, _chico_ , what’s got you stuck?”

And that’s how the rest of the night proceeds. Myrina takes notes from her chemistry textbook, Aiden works through more math, Lance grades papers for his classes, and Keith starts reading through some of the foster files. Kosmo wanders in at one point, curling up around Myrina and Aiden’s chairs as they pet the giant dog with their feet.

Keith wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Instagram: [@_magic_kiwi_](https://www.instagram.com/_magic_kiwi_/)  
> [Instagram Post](https://www.instagram.com/p/B22I0k7g8vc/)  
> 


	4. Blanket Burrito

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #4 - Sunday Morning

He’d like to think he woke up to the pitter patter of rain on the window. It wasn’t loud and thunderous with an impending storm, but it was heavy enough that it was steadily flowing down the glass.

Kosmo could’ve been the cause too. He can hear his boyfriend’s dog wandering around outside the room, occasionally rubbing against the door before walking off again.

But those aren’t the reasons why he’s up at six in the morning on the weekend. His groggy mind knows that, though he still can’t figure out why.

Until he hears the AC kick on and bitter chill it brings on his bare skin.

He reaches around to grab at the covers so he can pull them over himself for some warmth. Maybe spoon Keith (even though said boyfriend hates being the little spoon) to fall asleep faster.

They aren’t there. He cracks his eyes open, trying to spot if the blanket is bunched up at their feet from kicking it off mid-dream. It’s not there. Groggily, he sits up and checks the floor. Not there either.

Keith’s soft snoring from the other side of the bed drags his gaze over to where he can just see the edge of closed eyes covered by black bangs. The rest of his body completely wrapped up in a blanket burrito with all the blankets.

Oh yeah, that’s a thing his boyfriend does from time to time. It’s probably a habit from when he was younger. Doesn’t mean he’s gonna let Keith keep doing it though.

Grabbing at one of the corners, he yanks the covers out of Keith’s hold and draping his now claimed end of the blankets over himself. He curls up underneath the blankets, still warm from Keith, all ready to fall back asleep.

Said boyfriend groans, reaches over and pats his face a few times. Lance flinches, confused until he feels the blankets being stolen from him again.

“Baaaaaaabe,” he groans, rolling over and glaring at Keith. He makes another grab at the covers again and tugs. Keith mutters something unintelligible, eyes fluttering open.

“What?” he mumbles, glancing over Lance’s shoulder at the clock. “It’s six-o’clock.”

“Yeah, and you’re lookin’ real comfy over there with your blanket nest.”

“Mhmm.” Keith hums in response, eyes shutting.

“I kinda need some of the blankets, _amor_ ,” he huffs, tugging again, but Keith tugs back this time.

“Noooooooooo. M’comfy,” his boyfriend whines, keeping a grip on the edge as Lance tries to keep some for himself.

“Babe.” Another tug.

“No.” Another huff and yank in response.

“Keith.”

“Lance.”

“Can’t you just share?”

“But it’s comfyyyyyy.” He’s never seen Keith act like this. He’d find it endearing if he didn’t want to just go back to bed.

“We’re really gonna do this?” he asks, wrapping a hand around the corner for leverage. “It’s Sunday, can’t we just go back to bed until eleven or something?”

“Sure, as soon as you give me the blanket back,” Keith retorts groggily.

“ _Dios_ , Keith, you literally have all the blankets.”

“Don’t care, it’s cold. Give.”

“Says the guy wrapped in four blankets.”

Keith starts tugging on the blanket impatiently, each tug harder than the last. He sighs, letting go. There’re always more blankets in the closet. Or he could go cuddle Kosmo. Though knowing the space wolf, he’ll just teleport off somewhere while he’s slee–

He let go at the wrong time, Keith yanking on the blanket with enough force to have him rolling back off the bed with a flop on the floor below. His boyfriend groans, legs tangled in blankets as he tries to right himself.

“Shit, Keith, I’m so sorry. Here.” Lance gets up, walking over to Keith’s side and grabbing the blankets. He sets them on the bed before picking up Keith. Being the clingy morning person he is, Keith wraps his arms around Lance’s neck, legs around his waist and hiding his face in his shoulder. Using one hand to support Keith’s weight, he uses the other to rub circles on his back.

“You okay?” he asks, sitting down on the bed, Keith still hugging him. His boyfriend nods, not moving from his spot.

“You gonna hog the blankets again?” Keith nods again. He huffs but can’t stop the grin slowly creeping on his face.

“Of course you are, _cariño_ ,” he chuckles, laying back on the bed. They situated themselves, Keith curled up to his chest as Lance throws his arms around them, pulling the blankets around them.

They cuddle closer to each other, eyes slipping shut and snores filling the room as the rain continues to tap on the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Instagram: [@_magic_kiwi_](https://www.instagram.com/_magic_kiwi_/)  
> [Instagram Post](https://www.instagram.com/p/B24t752gdM7/)  
> 


	5. Parvum Osculum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #5 - Kisses

His communicator pings on the ledge of the bed, dragging him into consciousness. Trying not to shift to much, he turns around in Lance’s hold, accepting the call.

The light from the purple holo-screen is bright in contrast to the dark room, making him squint for a few seconds. He pulls Lance into his shoulder so he doesn’t wake from the drastic change, running gloveless fingers through short brown locks.

“Paladin.” He hears Kolivan greet him, voice loud in the silence. Lance shifts in his arms, face pinching as the former Blue Paladin tries to wake. But Keith just hugs him tighter, shushing him and coaxing him back to dream land.

“Kolivan,” he nods when he’s sure his boyfriend is asleep, still idly tracing a path up and down his back.

“New mission for you,” the Galra says, expression completely neutral. “We need you here immediately.” Keith hesitates, worrying his lip between his teeth.

“Sir-”

“This mission is of the utmost importance. We need all the hands we can get. Will you be joining us or not?”

“How long will it be?”

“We’re unsure, but we’re hoping to execute it within the next quintant.”

He pauses, looking down at his sleeping boyfriend in his arms. Lance hates it when he goes on missions like this with the Blade; no time frame given, no details about what they’re doing. It’s always risky, especially with his own behavior.

Even still, the mission before all else.

“I’ll be there,” he says. “Just give me a tick to tell the Princess. Should be there in a varga.”

The leader of the Blade nods, ending the call, leaving the room in complete darkness again. Sighing, his hand falls slack, setting the communicator aside before hugging Lance tight. He feels Lance nuzzle into him, leaving almost no room to wiggle out of his hold. As much as Keith wants to indulge in his boyfriend’s warmth and fall back asleep, he needs to get ready to leave.

Carefully, he manages to untangle his limbs and slip out of Lance’s hold. His boyfriend groans at the loss of contact, but Keith sits next to him for a few minutes, carding a hand through his hair to get Lance to relax.

Once he’s settled and sleeping soundly again, Keith gets up and walks over to the crates that house their armor while they aren’t using it. And compared to the rest of the Paladins, his holds two set, though one of them is collecting dust, whites and reds covers in a thin layer of gray.

He shrugs off his pajamas, replacing them with the Marmoran suit, the back lights in the suit glowing purple instead of blue. After sheathing his dagger, he wanders back over to the bed and sits down.

Hopefully he isn’t gone for long. The rest of the team has told him how Lance gets mopey sometimes while he’s gone. To be honest, he gets that way with the Blade on longer missions.

Sighing, he tucks a loose strand of brown hair away from Lance’s face, small huffs of air escaping his lips. Keith just takes a second to look over Lance, still in awe that he managed to be lucky enough that his boyfriend reciprocated his feelings.

Leaning over, he peppers kisses all over Lance’s face; forehead, eyelids, cheeks, jaw, nose. He presses a kiss to each corner of his mouth before he seals Lance’s lips with his own, gentle and soft.

Keith pulls away, ready to get up and leave when he feels a hand grip his wrist. Lance’s crystal blue eyes are cracked open, squinting at him in the dark.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you,” he whispers, moving his arm so he can lace their fingers together.

“Where’re you goin’?” Lance mumbles, sitting up.

“Blade mission.”

His boyfriend sighs, leaning against him, head on Keith’s shoulder as he brings their joined hands together and pressing a kiss against his knuckles.

“Be careful, okay?”

“I’m always careful, Lance.”

“ _Amor_ , you and I both know that’s a lie.” He chuckles, kissing Lance’s temple. It’s too early to be ‘arguing’ about anything.

“Promise I’ll be careful this time.”

Lance whines, hugging his captured arm close to him, burying his face in Keith’s shoulder. “I don’t believe youuuu.”

He uses his free arm to hug Lance close, fingers playing with the short strands of hair at the base of his neck.

“I’ll call you once I get to base and then once the missions finished, yeah? That way you know I’m okay,” he offers.

His boyfriend pulls away some, arms still around him as he stares right at him. He licks his lips in thought and Keith can’t help it when his eyes follow the action.

“Alright,” Lance concedes. “But you’re calling the second you get off the ship.”

“Wouldn’t happen any other way, darling,” he mumbles, pulling him in for another kiss.

It’s a feeling he’ll miss; having Lance around to shower him with affection, kissing the frown off his face. But it gives him all the more reason to get back as soon as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title Translation - "Small Kiss"
> 
> My Instagram: [@_magic_kiwi_](https://www.instagram.com/_magic_kiwi_/)  
> [Instagram Post](https://www.instagram.com/p/B27fHGmgOmy/)  
> 


	6. Bioluminescence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #6 - Aquarium Date

How he managed to convince his boss to let him stay after hours so he could show Keith around and check on the momma shark with her pups, Lance has no idea but he’s god damn proud of himself. He figured it’d be fun to walk around the aquarium instead of lounge around at home on their date night.

They’re crouched at the tank ledge, Keith warily peeking over the edge as Lance sticks his hand in the cold water.

“Are you sure they don’t bite?” Keith asks, glancing over at him.

“Yes, I’m sure, _amor_ ,” he chuckles. “It’s not like I’m in here every day giving them love and food.”

“I know, but still–” He hears Keith’s inhale as the shark starts slowing swimming closer to them. His boyfriend’s knuckles are white from how hard he’s gripping the edge.

“Hey.” Lance puts his free hand on top of one of Keith’s, coaxing pale fingers to wrap around his own. “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. We can go look at the jellyfish or something.”

“No, it’s okay. It just… weird being so close to one. You hear the stories all the time about how vicious they are and they can bite limbs off and all that; just makes me nervous.”

He hums in response when he feels a nudge at his hand, dragging his gaze from his boyfriend to the blue shark smelling his hand.

“Hey, girl,” he coos, petting her head as she starts swimming around the water’s surface. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Keith staring in awe at the shark. She loops back around to him, rubbing against his hand again.

As she’s swimming past, he takes the hand wrapped around Keith’s and sticks them in the water, brushing their fingers across her skin. He pulls his hand back, and Keith leaves his in the water. She makes another pass, and his boyfriend pets her, gentle strokes across her back and fins as he continues to stare in awe.

“Told you she was nice,” he says, pulling his other hand out of the water after one final pat to the blue shark’s dorsal fin, flicking the excess water at Keith.

Keith flicks water back at him, brushing the rest off on his pants as he stands. “She is pretty cute.”

They watch as she swims back down into the tank, three little sharks swimming around her when she’s low enough.

“Alright, help me up, Mullet,” he whines, making grabby hands at his boyfriend. “I wasn’t kidding about going to see the jellyfish.”

“You can get up on your own,” Keith sighs, still grabbing his hands and pulling Lance up despite his weak protests. He kisses his boyfriend as soon as he’s on his feet, just a quick peck before dragging him down the steps of the tank.

Locking the door after they leave the tank room, he pulls them down the hallway. They pass some of the fish exhibits, more sharks tanks, different tablets on the walls flashing facts. He even takes them through the tunnel that passes straight through one of the larger tanks, water above them littered with coral, fish, sharks, and other varieties of sea life.

He feels resistance on their joined hands and stops, finding Keith staring up at the sight above them, pale face tinted aqua from the lights inside the tank. Thank god they came after hours; he wouldn’t want anyone else to see the complete awestruck look on Keith’s face as he watches a school of fish swim overhead.

Smiling, he walks back over to Keith, grabbing his other hand and kissing his nose. “If you think this is cool, wait until we get to the jellyfish.”

“What’s so awesome about jellyfish?” Keith asks, eyebrow raised with a smirk on his face.

Lance smirks back, dragging him through the rest of the tunnel. They round a few more corners before–

“Oh wow.”

In front of them is a dark room, a large pane of glass separating them from the water on the wall. Inside the tank are dozens of brightly illuminated jellyfish in a myriad of colors.

Keith lets go of his hand, walking over to the window. His face shifting from blues to purples as some of the jellies pass by, eyes wide and mouth agape as he stares.

Lance walks up behind him, wrapping his boyfriend up in a hug as they marvel at the sight before them. Keith relaxes into his hold, looking over at him and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

Both of them agree once they get home that it’s one of their best date nights to date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Instagram: [@_magic_kiwi_](https://www.instagram.com/_magic_kiwi_/)  
> [Instagram Post](https://www.instagram.com/p/B299daSAmTQ/)  
> 


	7. Stealth Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #7 - Domestic

Walking in the door to be hit with the mixed smell of something burning and overwhelmingly sweet is not how he expected his night to start. Lance and their six-year-old daughter had off since it was one of those weird school system-wide off days. Granted, his husband was supposed to go in and grade papers or something, but he instead decided to stay home with Myrina so they didn’t need to get a sitter (though he’s more than positive Hunk would’ve gladly watched over her for the day).

He kicks off his shoes and hangs up his coat, the autumn breeze still lingering in the doorway. Instead of immediately wandering into the kitchen, he pauses and listens to the commotion.

“Papá! Can’t see!” He hears Myrina shout, feet thumping on the tile as she jumps up and down. Lance chuckles, the sound of something scraping against a bowl as it gets set down.

“You can’t see, _hija_? Hmm, how can we fix that?”

More jumping from their daughter, and he can see the grabby hands she makes whenever she gets like this.

“ _Hacia_!”

“Alrighty, up you go!”

Silently, he creeps over to the doorway, content on watching his husband and daughter interact. Lance picks up Myrina, setting her so she’s sitting on the counter. She peers over at the bowl as Lance resumes stirring whatever contents is inside.

Soon enough, he stops stirring, grabbing a plastic bag and spooning frosting inside it. Best guess Keith has is that they made a cake. He inwardly groans at the stack of dishes in the sink, knowing full well that there’s no way Lance is ever going to do them.

His husband seals the bag off, clipping one of the corners and starts piping the icing on a suspiciously darkened cake. Explains the burning smell.

He glances over at his daughter to find her brown eyes staring right back at him, head cocked in confusion at his snooping. Looking back over at Lance, he raises a finger to his lips, signaling her to stay quiet as he slowly starts walking up behind his husband. She silently “oh’s” and glances back at Lance, a grin slowly making its way up her face as she stifles her giggles with a hand.

Lance looks at her, Keith expertly maneuvering out of his line of sight.

“What are you laughing at, _hija_?”

Myrina shakes her head, mouth still covered as she silently laughs. “Nothing, Papá!” It earns her a questionable eyebrow raise before he turns back to the task at hand.

She looks back at Keith, grin wide and he smiles back at her. He’s practically breathing down Lance’s neck at this point. Knowing it’ll make his daughter laugh more, he sticks his tongue out and crosses his eyes at the back of his husband’s head. Myrina downright cackles at it, almost falling off the counter.

“Alright, what on Earth has you laughing like a maniac, Myrina?” Lance huffs, turning again towards her with his hands propped on his hips, icing bag still in hand. And again, Keith manages to stay out of Lance’s sight.

“ _Nada_ , Papá!” she giggles, grin wide as she glances quick at Keith again. He grins at her, holding up his fingers over Lance’s shoulder so she can see them.

“It’s not nothing if it has you laughing this hard, _chica_.”

 _Five_.

“It’s nothing!” she says through bursts of giggles.

 _Four_.

“Honestly, _hija_. Is there something on my face?

 _Three_.

“Nuh-uh!”

 _Two_.

“Then what is it?”

_One._

“Guess who?”

Lance screeches when Keith covers his eyes with his hands, their daughter howling with laughter as Lance’s grip on the frosting causes the blue sugar to spurt out everywhere. He can’t help the laugh that bubbles out, clutching his stomach as he doubles over.

“Keith!” his husband sputters out, eyes wide as he sets the bag down. “ _Dios_ , how did- what- huh?”

Myrina squeals, little legs kicking as she flails around from laughing so hard.

“Jesus, Lance, I’m so sorry!” he wheezes out, pulling him into a quick kiss. “It was a perfect opportunity and I couldn’t pass it up.”

“Papá got scared by Daddy!” Myrina jeers, scooting over to them and patting Lance’s bewildered face.

“I’m just still shocked I didn’t even see you walk in,” Lance mutters.

“Perks of being a ninja, babe.”

“Daddy! Hugs!” their daughter calls out, grabbing at Keith’s shirt. He grins at her, picking her up as she squeezes her arms around him. She pulls away, accepting the high five he offers her and smiles at Lance.

“She was in on this?” Lance questions, raising an eyebrow as a smile starts pulling at his features.

“She may have helped me. Spotted me before you had a chance to.”

His husband glares playfully at Myrina bring up a finger and pointing it at her. “No cake for you then, _hija_!”

“But, Papá!”

“No ‘buts’, _chica_! Unless…” Lance trails off, walking over to them. Myrina tilts her head, waiting for him to finish as he wraps his arms around the two of them. “You help me next time I want to scared Daddy.”

“Okay!” she cheers, arms waving.

“Guess I have to keep my guard up then, huh?” he asks, pressing closer to Lance.

“Guess you will, _amor_ ,” Lance respond, pulling him in for another kiss.

“Eeeeewwwwwww!” Myrina shrieks, trying to pull away.

Keith just grips her tighter as both him and Lance dive in and start showering her with kisses up and down her face, all the while their daughter keeps squealing and laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse the bad Spanish, I've never learned XD
> 
> My Instagram: [@_magic_kiwi_](https://www.instagram.com/_magic_kiwi_/)  
> [Instagram Post](https://www.instagram.com/p/B3BPubmAAi9/)  
> 


	8. Parvum Osculum prt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus Day - Kisses

He’s bouncing on his toes, eagerly waiting for one of the Blade ships to dock in the Castle’s hangar. Honestly, Lance had been waiting for Keith’s call for a week, maybe even two. Days typically blurred by when his boyfriend wasn’t a constant presence within the team.

But just like he’d promised, Keith called him as soon as he got to the Marmoran base and called again three or four hours ago once he got back from whatever mission Kolivan made him run. Keith also promised on that call that he’d be back soon, at least before the Castle’s “night mode” started so they could have some much needed and sorely missed cuddle time.

The seconds are ticking by as he waits for the telltale roar of the Blade’s ship landing.

_Tick._

_Tick._

_Tick._

The lights are dimming, leaving only the soft blues of the Castle’s strip lights glowing in the dark. There’s a pit forming in his stomach, disappointment as Lance feels the familiar pull of sleep edging its way into his mind. He wanted to stay up and see Keith as soon as he got back, but that’s not gonna happen now with the idea of falling asleep ever prominent in his mind.

He stretches, arms high above his head as he cracks his back. One last glance at the bay doors before he’s bidding a silent apology to his half-Galra boyfriend and walking out of the hangar.

Until he does hear the familiar rumble of the bay doors opening, followed by the screech of landing gear and the thump of a ship landing. It has him spinning on his heels, slamming his hand on the panel to open the doors again, eyes roaming around the familiar design of the Marmoran ship.

The purple glow from the engines is still settling, but the ramp is down with a few of the Blade members unloading supplies from whatever mission they just finished. He’ll never know, they’re usually pretty hush-hush quiet about it.

His feet are moving before he even realizes he’s spotted Keith. It’s not that hard to find him, with Keith being towered over by every single other Blade member. He’s talking with one of the Blades in a fancier suit, nodding along with whatever they’re saying; probably Kolivan.

Keith’s head whips around as soon as he hears Lance’s feet pounding against the metal floors. He didn’t know when he’d started running, he was just focused on getting a well-earned hug from one half-Galra-former-Paladin in his line of sight.

He sees Keith turn back to the other Blade, nodding to him and then booking it in his direction. His mask dissolves, revealing a smiling Keith running at him full speed.

Just before they crash into each other, Lance leaps into his boyfriend’s open arms, arms wrapped around his neck and legs around his torso. Keith stumbles a bit, adjusting to his added weight, but righting himself soon enough and hugging back just as tight as Lance.

If the other Blade members are staring at them, he could care less. He’s just happy to have Keith back home, safe and hopefully uninjured in his arms. Lance hugs his boyfriend tighter, burying his face in Keith’s hair.

“Your mullet is stupid,” he mumbles.

“Not a mullet, and you love it,” Keith counters, pulling away from their death grip to look him in the eyes. “Long time no see, Sharpshooter.”

“Hello to you too, Samurai.” His boyfriend grins at the nickname, expression hidden to the outside world thanks to the hood on the Marmoran uniform. Which is good; he can keep all of Happy Keith to himself right now, thank you very much.

“Are you gonna stop clinging to me like a koala or am I gonna have to pry you off?”

“Good luck trying to pry me off when you’ve been gone for god knows how long and I’m in desperate need some TLC, babe.”

“It was only five days, Lance.”

“Five days, my ass! It was still a long time,” he pouts.

Keith sighs, rolling his eye fondly at him before kissing his nose. He goes cross-eyed trying to focus on Keith’s face as his boyfriend rests their foreheads together.

“I missed you,” Keith mutters, breath ghosting over Lance’s lips.

“Missed you too,” he responds. It’s all the warning he gives before he’s closing the tiny gap between them, grabbing the edges of Keith’s hood to simultaneously pull him closer and hide their faces from any wandering eyes.

Keith all but melts into him, eagerly tilting his head so their lips fit just right against each other. As much as he’d love to stay here and make out with Keith, Lance would prefer to do it away from the stares burning holes into his skull and in the comfort of their room.

When Keith tries to push further, licking at his lips to let him in, Lance pulls away, a smug grin on his face. His boyfriend huffs, and he knows if he asked later, Keith would deny the obvious pout on his face. So he won’t ask, instead showering soft butterfly kisses all over his face and neck.

He presses one final kiss to his lips, but it’s interrupted by a yawn that’s been building since for hours now. Keith chuckles, shaking his head and holding Lance closer again.

“How long have you been waiting for me?”

“Since you left, but today, been hanging around here for like, two or three-” Another yawn. “hours maybe?”

“Alright then, Lover Boy,” Keith says, patting his back before his hold starts to loosen. “Let’s head off to bed then.”

“Noooooo, carry me,” Lance whines, clinging tighter onto his boyfriend so he doesn’t fall off.

“Lance.” He hears Keith huff, hands on his hips and Lance still hanging off him. “Babe. Darling. _Cariño_. Oh my god, Lance, you need to get off so we can go.”

“Fiiiiiine,” he sighs, releasing his death grip on Keith and standing in front of him, stealing one last kiss from his lips. He pulls back with a smirk.

“Still taller than you, _amor_ ~”

Keith pushes his face away, laughing as he starts walking towards the doors. “I’m two inches shorter than you, you’re not _that_ much taller.”

It’s a good thing Keith doesn’t suspect it if his shrieks are any evidence. Lance runs up behind Keith once he’s walked far enough away and ran at him again, swooping up his boyfriend into his arms to carry him.

“Lance!” Keith yells, face as red as Lance’s lion.

“What? There a problem?” he says, acting innocent even though he knows Keith despises being carried around, especially in public. “I can’t show my boyfriend how much I love him by carrying him to bed after a long mission?”

All he gets is a grumble in response, the half-Galra pulling his hood over his flushed face and crossing his arms. He laughs, starting the walk back to their room, pressing a kiss on the top of Keith’s head, holding him closer. He’s ready from that Cuddle Time™.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Instagram: [@_magic_kiwi_](https://www.instagram.com/_magic_kiwi_/)  
> [Instagram Post](https://www.instagram.com/p/B4qBBjmg_7n/)  
> 


End file.
